Stand-In Character
Might start making full articles for some of these guys. Just an idea. MrC2k 22:27, September 1, 2011 (UTC) This article needs a longer list of YouTubers and comic makers that use Stand-Ins. A Stand-In Character is the title of an author avatar - a character in a GMod machinima or comic that's meant to represent the creator. This can be, and often manifests as, simply using an existing character model, sometimes with props connected to them to make them stand out. Other creators go so far as to reskin ragdolls or even create brand-new ragdolls to better represent them. All of them, however, have at least two things in common: all of them exhibit incredible powers given they meet certain conditions, and all of them can modify the world around them to their whims with their player-unique equipment. According to HBK's canon, aside from the equipment, an avatar doesn't have access to their powers until they remember their origins - who they were before becoming GModders of such a degree. Some find it easier to do this than others. List of YouTube users with GMod Stand-Ins skipythedog skipythedog] skipythedog is a unknown GModder, he's not famous by creating videos like DA CHILE, REMOVE BOWSER and other fad videos. His character is called Chilean Soldier. It's a BLU Soldier wearing the Grimm Hatte and he calls it a "Chupalla". Ninjaof A recolored Engineer. Has a bit of a violent nature and has a thing for killing off GMod Monsters that try to attack him. Has supernatural abilities that surpass those of most other Stand-Ins; were he not one himself, he would fit squarely among the GMod Monsters. He has not been used for a while by Ninjaof, but apparently he will make a comeback. *Appearances: **Nearly all of ninjaof's videos DasBoSchitt A HL2 citizen. Somewhat of a slackoff but generally respects the issues of #1, the combine metrocop that lives with him. Tends to freak the hell out when he has computer trouble. Creates the GMod Idiot Box as a TV show. *Appearances: **GMod Idiot Box Episode 4 **GMod Idiot Box Episode 6(?) **All Subscriber Milestone videos **Brief spot during credits of Treat Or Else HalBuzzkill Interdimensional traveller who had at one point forgotten who he was, where he came from and how to go back. An asocial loner with tendencies toward violence, making a big entrance and being an utter mercenary whose loyalties can shift faster than one would expect. Keeps Giga Demo and a monster called Stealth Keg around as bodyguards for until he figures out his origins and what his powers are. Has since ascended, gaining powers of electrical control and lightning. Walks a fine line between questionably "good" and blatantly evil. *Appearances: **Painis Cupcake Meets Dangerous Bacon(HBK version) **HBK vs TH vs Sc vs Vagi series **The Fad Wars (Forthcoming) Side note: Of COURSE this one is the one with the most text on it - being mine, he's the one I know the most about compared to the others, and I'm too pussy to contact any of them directly. ''-C2k'' Link fixed. -C2k MisterMild Another HL2 citizen. MrMild claims it looks a lot like him, having a light beard and sharing similar facial characteristics with the real person. Lives with CrimsonCombine, Heavy, Engineer, and Soldier. Unique capabilities unknown. *Appearances: **(Need List) DaCameraBeard (Need Info) OluapPlayer He's known for making random videos. He uses the Pain Traingineer (An Engineer with a Pain Train as his head) as his Gmod persona, and said persona shows significant physical ability but no actual powers to speak of. *Appearances: **(Need List) Odessa (Szerbcommando - Redbull12347) HL2 series rebel leader in the resistance against the combine. Following the events of HL2 he found himself killed, only to be ressurrected, with a higher purpose - to serve as the body for a new Player. Tends to have unfortunate run-ins with Vagitoilet and other Monsters. Unlike the rest of the Creators has no innate powers, instead using the Golden Stick to surrogate. His own bodyguard is C-ombine, a supersized Combine Elite with an exceptionally multifunctional bazooka-sized gadget. His Youtube name has since changed on account of the original being hacked. His wiki name was also hacked but he's since gotten back control of it. Confirmed that he got a neww account and his back. * Appearances: **In city18 **Italy town **The Fad Wars (Forthcoming) Ostronan An Engineer with a trainboy's hat on. Craves "Wheatleys" cereal. Attacks people and objects who disrespect him or that he finds unsavory with his constructions and a guitar. Occasionally removes the goggles. Capable of teleportation. *Appearances: **Meet The Ostronan **Stolen Stuff Tennis **A Christmas Choas TheInvertedShadow A Half-Life 2 Citizen whose design has changed over time, most recently taking the form of a suit that is dark blue-green and black with a white Shadow the Hedgehog logo on it. One of the first people to exhibit Creators' unique powers in action in the form of powerful black magic, and is also apparently capable of possession. Close ties to Kami, her lover and her bodyguards, and has a few of his own - BLU Female Spy, Macho Heavy and a Biohazard Sniper/Medic pair. He can make his hat do... strange things, to put it simply and quickly. Behaves warm and welcoming to most people that don't behave like jackasses right from the off. *Appearances: **The Totally Unexpected 300 Subscriber Milestone **Every other Subscriber Milestone of his **Cameo in Dick Sandvich and Natascha Visit a Trading Server Superspy6 A Blu Heavy wearing a Bounty Hat, he was based on Superspy's TF2 loadout after the Steam Treasure Hunt contest won him the Bounty Hat. He was first made to be a Red Heavy but after time he became BLU. He is commonly seen with Spyro the Dragon on a regular basis and hangs around with Ostronan, TheInvertedShadow and RoboLime. He never stays in one place and has changed home 3 times now but is allways never far from a computer. When his home is threatned he releases his Private Security Agent DI Harry Batt who performs a deadly guitar solo on his enemys. Superspy6 has no power other than too teleport himself. *Appearances: **Saving RoboLime Tennis **Stol'n Stuff Tennis **300 subs milestone 'Turkish Phantom' A n HK-47 droid shaded in black, and armored in what appears to be a Space Marine Librarian suit. Turkish Phantom is the embodiement of hate towards those whom he deems to be irrelevant and a waste to mankind (Furries, Brony's, DeviantArtists). Much like the Space Marines, he believes in one true race to rule this world. That species being human beings. Rather than making up some sort of power that he may call his own, thinking himself to be some sort of warlock or mage: he uses the pure brute force of man made weaponry and bare hands. The two things that have created many genocidical bloodbathed exterminations, as proven by the past 3.5 billion years worth of inadiquate races' corpses that it has produced. His will for a better, cleaner world is the only thing that drives him for the death of others. *Appearances: **(To be announced) 'Soviet_PLYuSH' (aka 17Soviet45) Russian YouTuber who make some tranlates of GMod videos and Russian YouTube Poops. TF2 Engineer without googles and Ushanka. Не любит всяких петушков, которые редактируют информацию о нём. He has two styles: *Standart RED Uniform *Uniform with woodland camouflage and russian (another type - ukraine) flag. Appearances: *My reaction about Gold Wrench *Scout is Girl *Different Girls' 'RockyBoy' Redbull12347 second avatar, which is a little minion from Bowser. He acts and sounds just like a Engineer, bit appears a little tasty to other people. It is unknown if he shares C-Ombine as a bodyguard with Odessa. *Appearances: not yet confirmed. EonsDarkLatios A suit-and-tie citizen with a purple suit jacket and a black fedora. Not the sharpest knife in the drawer and continually does stupid or pointless things just for the sake of it. His screams of rage are ridiculously explosive and are capable of causing reality itself to bluescreen. The majority of his recent videos involves ponies in some way. *Appearances: **''Need list'' XtremeTerminator4 XtremeTerminator is a topless RED medic with an (what?) hat. He is known for being Gaughwwe1234's alternate account and best friend. He likes to chew drinks. It's unknown how this is possible because nobody's seen him do it. Appearances: *Prank *Momments with boby [300 subscriptions milestone] Jettan A Half-life 2 Gman with no equipement, he is commonly known for making massive earrape and small gmod shorts with lots of explosions, sometimes he uploads videos IRL starring himself. Appearances: *'Every milestone video.' *'The hatchet ' Category:Characters